


Cheers

by theheadandthekin



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Mention of sex, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheadandthekin/pseuds/theheadandthekin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny needles Ichabod about his recreational activities</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheers

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot, post-Tempus Fugit

Abbie excuses herself to go grab three more beers at the bar.

“So.” With her sister out of earshot, Jenny leans over the high top toward Ichabod with a touch too much interest. “How do you get your rocks off, Crane?”

“That, Jenny, is none of your concern.”

Jenny raises her eyebrows, impressed. “Wow, I was expecting you to tell me you didn’t know what that meant.”

“I assure you that I am able to glean much of this era’s slang from context. And I can also assure that if, when, or how I attend to my baser needs is none of your concern.”

“Well, now that Katrina is gone, I have to imagine you do something. And I know my sister isn’t getting any, so if you’re—”

He cuts her off. “Miss Jenny, Katrina and I—. No. Suffice to say, I have practice in going without.”

“Seriously, we’re almost like brother and sister now. You can tell me.”

He gives her an aggrieved look.

Jenny is a little drunk, and really wants to needle him. She isn’t going to just toe the line, she is going to take a battering ram to it.

“All right, maybe not like brother and sister, because that would make you and Abbie like brother and sister, and that is a no go.”

“Oh?” Ichabod replied. “And what sort of relationship do you think that I have with your sister, then?”

Jenny’s shit-eating grin communicates very clearly that he has just walked right into the trap she’s laid. “The kind that has me hearing her moaning your name when I’m trying to sleep in the guest bedroom.”

“What exactly are you saying, Miss Mills?” Ichabod keeps his voice low, having spotted Abbie grabbing two of the beers off the bar. “This conversation has suddenly become much more interesting.”

“That she is obviously thinking about you when she’s getting herself off. That stroke your ego?”

“I must say my ego is the last thing I am thinking about stroking at the present.”

His bold pun sends her into stitches of laughter.

Two seconds later, Abbie sets their beers on the table. “Um, who is stroking what now?”

Ichabod turns red and Jenny is still laughing. With one glance between the two Witnesses, Jenny sobers her amusement and lies through her teeth. “You know, it’s later than I thought, and I promised Frank I’d help with something for Macey early tomorrow. I’ll grab the other beer at the bar.” She backs toward the exit. “See you guys!”

Abbie gives her sister a confused look, but takes a seat next to her partner.

“Seriously, Crane, what was that about? You conspiring with Jenny over something?”

“Never, Lieutenant.” He smirks over the rim of his pint glass. “We were simply imagining things.” 

He pulls the glass away from his lips and lifts it toward hers. “Cheers.”

Abbie clinks her beer on his. “Cheers. To the imagination.” 

“Indeed.”


End file.
